1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LIGHT BULB SOCKETS and more particularly pertains to a new POP-IN BULB for INSERTING AND REMOVING A LIGHT BULB WITHOUT NEED OF TWISTING AND SCREWING.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of LIGHT BULB SOCKETS is known in the prior art. More specifically, LIGHT BULB SOCKETS heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art LIGHT BULB SOCKETS include U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,214 to Ortega, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,667 to Tobias-Pader; U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,813 to Chen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,292 to Ortiz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,449 to Corsetti; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,620 to Henrici.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new POP-IN BULB. The inventive device includes a cylindrical casing having an open upper end, a closed lower end and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. A pair of vertically disposed springs are secured to an interior surface of the closed lower end of the casing at a central location thereof. A pair of generally L-shaped support brackets are positioned in a facing relationship and are pivotally secured to an interior surface of the cylindrical side wall of the casing a diametrically opposed relationship. The support brackets are spaced so as to receive a base of a light bulb therebetween. A pair of cam levers are provided having an electrical contact disposed therebetween. The cam levers are coupled with the vertically disposed springs with the electrical contact positioned between the vertically disposed springs. The cam levers are in contact relationship with lower extents of the L-shaped support brackets in a working orientation. A pair of power wires are coupled with the electrical contact and with one of the L-shaped support brackets.
In these respects, the POP-IN BULB according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of INSERTING AND REMOVING A LIGHT BULB WITHOUT NEED OF TWISTING AND SCREWING.